


Dawn

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Order 66 ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Dawn breaks.

Light breaking the creeping fog into swirling patches of shadow and light.

 _Run._

 _Hide._

 _They are gaining_.

The mist breaks as a figure dashes from one alley to the next.

Red bolts of energy add another mark to the trailing edge of the cloak as it whips around the corner.

 _Dead end._

 _Jump._

The being sprints across the roof as the pursuers search the mist behind.

 _No more buildings_.

 _Back to the ground._

 _More pursuers_.

 _Hide._

The pursuers do not see the person as they move past a doorway.

There is nobody there.

They do not see him.

There is only a doorway.

The one who was not there slips out of the shadow of the doorway.

 _So close now_.

The cloaked figure dashes towards a ship.

Keeping close to its hull he circles.

 _No._

The mist curls around a dark statue in front of the hatch.

A hum fills the docking bay as the mist glows with an inner fire.

The figure backs away from the sinister apparition.

 _So close._


End file.
